


How Do I Get Her Alone?

by SingingMom1716



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingMom1716/pseuds/SingingMom1716
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen can't sleep, not with a lyrium headache - and not with thoughts of Selene Trevelyan torturing him.  All he wants is to have a moment of her time without interruption.  But that's impossible - she's the Inquisitor, he's her Commander.  But a man can dream, can't he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Do I Get Her Alone?

**Author's Note:**

> A little piece of fluff inspired by a song - "Alone", by Heart.

Snow drifted through the hole in Cullen's loft, big flakes glittering in the moonlight. The Commander watched their lazy dance as he lay in his bed, struggling to calm himself after a particularly vicious nightmare. He sat up with a groan, pillowing his aching head in his hands, seeking a distraction so he could claim at least a few hours of sleep before Skyhold awoke. And, as on most every night since their arrival at the supposedly lost fortress, Cullen's thoughts turned to the lady who took the reins of the Inquisition, guiding them with a delicate hand: Lady Selene Trevelyan, formerly of the Ostwick Circle of Magi.

As he massaged his temples, he imagined Selene's delicate fingers sliding over his skin, her voice soft in his ear. When he finally confessed to no longer taking the lyrium that sang in his blood since he turned 18, she had not judged him, nor questioned him – except to ask him if he was in pain. Selene's eyes – like silverite pools – showed nothing but kindness, caring, and concern. But then, Selene was a kind and caring person. While between missions, she wandered Skyhold's massive grounds, from the stables to the chantry and every nook and cranny in between, ensuring that not only her friends and advisors, but everyone who flocked to their banner had what they needed.

Cullen shook his head against his hands, finally flinging his blanket off his hips. The sudden influx of cool air drew gooseflesh pebbles on his bare arms and legs, but he hardly noticed. He needed the shock of cold to stop his mind from drifting into forbidden territory. Selene was not only a mage, she was a Trevelyan – one of the oldest noble families in Ostwick. He knew her name carried weight, carried power. Ordinarily, she would have been married off to some other Marcher family by this time, but her magic saved her from that fate, at least. The thought of Selene married off to someone for convenience and alliance, not for love, made Cullen's blood boil.

With a low growl, he stood up and started pacing around his loft, his hands now tearing through his hair, jumbling his unruly curls into tangles. Unbidden, thoughts of Selene's thick, honey-colored hair flooded his mind, thoughts of how she kept it out of her face in an elaborate twisted braid – and what it would be like to loosen that braid, honey falling over his skin – No – NO! Selene was nobility, she was a Lady in every sense of the word. If she knew his thoughts, those eyes would turn into cold steel when she looked at him, and Cullen would rather face death in the Void than face her disapproval.

Taking slow, gulping breaths, he found his center, the throbbing behind his eyes finally easing. The Iron Bull teased him once about how their lovely Inquisitor made cow-eyes whenever he walked by, but Cullen turned away from the Qunari with a non-commital grunt, convinced Bull was making some kind of joke at his expense. But now, as the dawn melted the last of the snowflakes, Cullen wondered if perhaps Bull had not been joking. Selene made a point to see him whenever she was in Skyhold, she asked him questions about his time in the Circle, what Templar life was like, even if he took vows of chastity, giggling when that made him blush. When they played chess in the Chantry garden, they talked like they had known one another all their lives, Cullen even making his Inquisitor blush.

Cullen splashed some water on his face, the stinging chill waking him fully. He remembered the Inquisitor was due to return from Crestwood sometime today, having sent word by raven they found Hawke's Warden ally without major incident. Tugging on his smalls, Cullen chuckled at Selene's choice of words, for what she considered minor, unmentionable incidents usually involved bandits, demons, or both, usually in large numbers. He took his time putting on his armor, making sure each piece was spotless before strapping it in place. A lone trumpet sounded the reveille, signalling the start of what was sure to be a busy day. Leaving his bed unmade, Cullen descended to his office, a plan forming in his head, which finally stopped hurting. Today, when Selene returned, he would talk to her – really talk to her. All he had to do was get her alone, away from the runners and scouts and everyone else who sought her attention.

He leaned over his desk, rummaging through his paperwork, despair seeping into his soul when he realized the impossibility of ever being alone with Selene. A soft knock on the door leading to the bridge connecting his tower with the main building startled him, the person opening it had him staring. Framed on the threshold, nervously shifting from one foot to the other, was Selene. 

Blinking at the vision before him, Cullen cleared his throat. “Was there something you needed?”

Selene twisted her hands in front of her, taking a deep breath before lifting her chin to meet his gaze, silverite locked to amber. “I thought we could talk. Alone.”

Cullen was stunned into silence for a long heartbeat. Could it be? Could she really be here, in his office, asking for what he desired more than anything? He fought to keep the tremble from his voice as he did his utmost to steady himself.

“Alone? I mean, of course.” He crossed his office, opening the door leading to the battlements with a little bow. Selene exited, and Cullen followed, closing the door behind him, thanking the Maker for this incredible stroke of fortune, and promising it would not be wasted.


End file.
